youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Overactive (writing comp entry)
Whaa This is my entry if Nikki's writing comp. it's only a REAL short one. I tried to throw in as many plot twists as i could because....well, I could. So. Enjoy. Overactive "Echoing footsteps beat through the dim hallway, coming closer, closer to my death. As they near, the worlds light seems to fade, and the fire in my soul becomes a deep red. not one of anger. But one of sorrow, one of complete, and utter. Defeat." I breathe out. "That's your favorite line?" I ask while rubbing the back of my neck which has beads of sweat on it. "Yes. It's a great part. I think it should be your motto on the front cover of the book." she says with a smile, putting the paper down. I feel a slash of excitement pulse the pit of my stomach. "The...what?" I say in amazement. "The team has decided, that we will publish the book. All the editing is done, and were working with an artist to make the books logo, and front cover. Congratulations Cassandra." I don't hear anything after, "we will publish your book." I jump up from the chair, and punch both my fits in the air. "YES!" Miss Jamieson looks at me wide eyes, with a edging smile. "Okay, sorry, I'll be professional from here on out." I straighten my skirt and grab the finished draft. "Good, I expect nothing less. Please come in at 12 tomorrow so we can show you some of the covers we've been looking at. Enjoy the rest of your day, and thank you." She says. I shake her hand with a beaming smile. "No. Thank you." I say. I walk out of the room, my heals clinking on the floor. With a bit more hop in my step then usual. *** No matter how much I try on the walk home, I can't stop smiling. I put money in the tin of every homeless man. I smile at every passerby, and I even hum a tune I don't recognize. When I reach my apartment, I open the door, and swing It a bit to hard. It smashes against the brick wall next to it, and slowly swings back... "Whoops!" I say with a giggle. I fly up the stairs, pull out my key. And walk though my door. "Jesse! Jesse!" I yell, while kicking off my heels. I'm hit straight away with the scent of Italian herbs and spices. I take In the delightful scent, and walk towards the kitchen. "Jesse?" I ask uncertainly. Then I see him. On one knee. With a black box. "Wha..." I say In confusion. For the first time since I left the office, I'm not smiling. I'm just confused. "Cassie. I love you. And, I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Now that you have an upcoming best seller, now about a upcoming wedding with it?" He smiles. I didn't even notice I have tears running down my face. "Baby." He opens the box, to show a new, and obviously expensive, shiny diamond ring. I feel nervousness burst though my heart. "Will you marry me?" I smile, and open my mouth. "I-" BEEP BEEP BEEP. I flutter my eyes open. "No. No. No." I mumble into my pillow. "I really wanted to see what happened!" Here I am. Alone in my bed. Without a contract. Without a fiancé. Ugh. Day in the life of an over active imagination.